Teen Hearts Beating Faster
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: A one-shot to the song 'Teen Hearts Beating Faster' by Panic!


**A/N:** Okay this is a one-shot that I couldn't get out fo ym head and seeing as I seem to listen to this song alot I just ahd to write it. I am still writin CFTF which I am doing right now as I speak, so yay lol. Thxs to Beth for beta-ing you rock hun!!!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah still don't own them never will

Enjoy!!!

**

* * *

**

**Teen hearts beating faster**

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

Derek swirled the liquid around in his glass. His day had just gone from bad to worse. The start of the day hadn't been good with a pile-up coming in. He had lost two patients on the table and his luck had just got worse throughout the day. All he had wanted to do was crawl up into bed next to Addison. Not that he had seen her in a few days. By the time he would get home she would already be asleep. The next morning he'd always end up going in before her. Then there were some nights where he finished so late that he just crashed in an on-call room.

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Today had been the worst day for Derek in a while. He had got called into an emergency late and had sent Mark to go and check on Addison. Halfway through the surgery the guy coded and they couldn't revive him, another patient that died on the table. Derek had tiredly made his way to his car and drove home ready to just fall asleep. He had pulled up outside his house and had a strange feeling. Derek had walked into his bedroom to find his wife and best friend having sex. His day had certainly gotten worse.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? 

Derek loved Addison. He really loved her. He had trusted Mark with her but now realised that was a mistake. He slammed the glass down onto the bar and cursed. He had been with Addison for over a decade. A third of his life spent with her and she cheats on him. Derek looked around and caught sight of a young couple in love. He wished they could go back to then. The song being played changed and he inwardly groaned, it was the song that was played at their wedding. He dropped some bills on the counter and left the bar.

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up) 

The rain poured down soaking his clothes right through. Derek looked up and let the rain hit his face. Everywhere he looked he was somehow reminded of Addison and it hurt. His phone started to ring and he looked at the caller id. 'Mark' it read and Derek just shut it off. He wanted nothing more to do with him.

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus? 

Slowly Derek's feet carried him to his car. He sat in the driver's seat in a trance. His fists gripped the steering wheel and began to turn white. Hot, angry tears stung the back of his eyes and he hit the steering wheel as they began to fall. All he could see was Mark's hands all over his wife's body. It made him sick to his stomach.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? 

Addison sat at the bottom of the stairs with tears still rolling down her face. She had slept with Mark. She had actually slept with him and Derek had walked in on them. She couldn't describe all the feelings that ran through her body at that moment, there were just too many. Derek had just walked out on her without trying to fight. Her husband didn't love her anymore. Slowly she pushed herself up from the floor and wandered up the stairs. She stopped when she got to their bedroom. Just looking at the bed made her sick. Addison ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She sat back and lent against the bath. She had screwed up big time.

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster 

After a while Addison stood on shaky legs and made her way to the guest bedroom holding onto the walls for support, afraid that if she let go she would collapse. As soon as she got to the bed her legs just gave way and she curled up into a ball. She just wanted to reverse time and go back to when they were happy.

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me 

Derek parked his car outside the brownstone and slowly made his way up the steps. He pushed the door open and stood in the quiet hallway. Everything was how he left it, except there was no Addison. He made his way up the stairs and then stopped at the top. He couldn't hear anything. His feet began to carry him along the hall. He didn't even bother to check in their bedroom to see if she was in there. He knew she wouldn't be. Instead he went straight for the guest bedroom, and as he opened the door he was met with the sight of his broken wife curled up asleep on the bed. As the door opened Addison opened her eyes. She looked up to see Derek stood there just looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. He walked towards the bed and kissed her hard.

"Derek?"

"All I see is his hands on you and I don't want to see that." Addison didn't say anything else just let him take their clothes off.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  


Addison laid in the bed and watched as Derek began to put his clothes back on. She was scared of what was going to happen, but she didn't dare say anything. Once he had his trousers on he turned to look at her but then looked away again.

"I need to get the image out of my head first, before we do anything else." He pulled his top over his head and kept his back to Addison. "I'll be downstairs." Then he was gone. She held back a sob. She couldn't lose him.

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beatïng. Faster_

Addison stood in the doorway of the kitchen and looked at her husband stood looking out the window. She had never meant to hurt him and she had no idea how to make it better. Slowly she took a small step forward.

"Give me time." Addison stopped moving and looked at his back. "Give me time to get rid of this picture, then, then we'll sort it out. Just give me time."

"Okay." Her voice was small. She turned around and gave one last look at her husband before she walked back up the stairs to the guestroom. Maybe her marriage wasn't screwed after all.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think??? 


End file.
